How it was meant to be
by ScarletHawke
Summary: After an incident at a nearby park, Alfred finds himself repeating the same day of events over and over again.


Alfred woke up that morning, the same time he woke up every morning. Well that was if it was a different day, but that wasn't the case, it was 7:15AM on the 14th August. It had been the 14th for what seemed like weeks, repeating the same day over and over again, but that wasn't the worst part, no, the worst part was the fact that no matter how hard he tried, that one person would die over and over again. Every time it happened, it was always an accident, but it was a though they were meant to die, it was meant to happen. Then why was time repeating? Why did he have to relive it each time just to be thrown back to the beginning of the day again when he went to sleep?

All of this started when he decided to go to the park. It seemed like a good idea at the time and he liked to sit on the swing set. Those were always his favourite as they made him feel like he was flying through the air with each swing. This thought ran through the American's head and he picked up speed as he raced over the park, but when he got there, he wasn't expecting to see the Brit sat on them, not swinging, just sat there.

Alfred slowed down to a walk as he made his way to the swing set and sat next to Arthur. "I wouldn't have thought you liked the park Arthur, thought you were too 'mature' for it." He said as he swung a little, just small movement, but they were enough to get the air to brush against his face and caused him to close his eyes a little. "Mmm.."

The only thing the Brit did was scoff, he found the American's statement annoying since he said the same thing to him a few days previous, however, all Arthur wanted to do was sit there. It was quiet and the children were all at school so there was no loud shouting and screaming from them and their parents. "Oh shush will you, I was enjoying the quiet until you started talking." He said, closing his eyes and took a breath of fresh air into his lungs. "As much as I love rainy days, the clear ones are so much more refreshing~" He continued and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

For a few moments Alfred slowed down his swing as he looked at other. Yes the two of them had a difficult relationship, however, it didn't change the fact that he still cared for the other man. Arthur had helped him so much, more than he cared to admit. Alfred smiled when he saw how happy the other was that point, but that was going to change in the next few minutes.

Arthur took another breath before he got up off the swing and stretches. "Mm well unlike you lad, I have work to do."

"Hey! I do work too dammit!" He protested as he jumped off of his swing. "I just take more breaks when I work..."

"Which is why you never get any work done." Arthur scoffed as he walked towards the crossing and there it was. Although the lights were green to cross, a truck didn't stop in time just as he stepped onto the road.

"ARTHUR!" Alfred yelled as his eyes widened and ran as fast as he could to stop him, but it was too late. As soon as he got a few feet away, the truck hit Arthur, killing him instantly. The red liquid splattered the grill of the truck and the road, catching the American as well. He stood there in shock, frozen in place as he looked over the scene. Somehow he felt responsible: if he was just a little faster, if he hadn't been talking to Arthur and taking his attention away from the road then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Arthur might still be alive.

He stared for a moment until soon things started to go blurry, then he got the sudden feeling that he was pushed backwards and everything went black.

As soon as his' eyes opened he was back in his bed. "Arthur!" He shouted and quickly sat up in his bed, throwing the covers off him. It was a dream… It had to be. He thought, running a hand through his hair and glanced at his phone. Alfred's hands started to shake, it was the same time and date that he woke up in the 'dream'.

That was the first time. Then it was steel tubing falling from a construction site near the park. He had stopped him from getting hit by the truck then this happened. The ties on the tubing came loose and they all tumbled down and by what seemed like the worst possible chance, one of them impaled the Brit through the back and into the ground.

Next was the stairs, a slip of a hand and foot causing him to fall backwards down the concrete stairs. Each time it was something different, something new and unexpected.

This time was going to be different, this time he was going to stop Arthur from dying, he had to for his sanity's sake. Alfred quickly got up and dressed, almost falling over as his did so. It was the same thing had been wearing each time, but then each time it was new and clean again, a routine he had gotten into and couldn't seem to get out of it, there was no time to.

Alfred exited his house and took out his phone. It was 8:10AM now, he had an hour before he would see them again, but he had to wait, all he knew was that they were going to be at the park at 9:15AM and that was the key time, as long as he got there before then he could try and work things out.

The American sat on a nearby bench and rested his head in his hands, gripping onto his hair slightly at the ends. There was only a certain amount of times that he could repeat this, no there wasn't a time limit, it was the fact that he was at his wits end. He had witnessed him die so many times the he lost count, it could have been hundreds at this point to him. Then again this break was unusual for him; he would normally just go straight to the park as soon as he left the house.

"Can't go near the road... or the stairs...Uugh I don't know what to do!" He gripped onto his hair harder, almost to the point that he could have torn his hair out completely. He soon let go and sat up, resting against the bench, sliding into a slouch and closed his eyes. "It's not possible..." He muttered to himself and closed his eyes. Alfred even pictured every different scenario in his head but nothing worked. Every time it ended the same way, until there was only one option left. The only way that seemed to work, to keep Arthur live. At this, Alfred got up and walked over to the park and everything played out the same way.

Arthur got up and stretched, before walking to the crossing. As soon as he stepped out onto the road, Alfred quickly ran over and pushed Arthur out of the way, taking his place in front of the truck. "Alfred what are you doin-!" Arthur's eyes widened just as Alfred's did the first time. This time it was different. Yes the events played out the same way as before; Alfred hit the truck hard and was thrown backwards, killing him instantly. The red liquid splattered the grill of the truck and the road and caught the Englishman as well.

There was no going back, no restarting over and over again. This was the correct outcome that had to happen. Arthur wasn't the one that was meant to die. It was Alfred.


End file.
